eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob Grayson
Rob Grayson made his first appeared 22 February 2011. He is portrayed by Jody Latham . Storylines Robis a pimp who exploits Whitney Dean for financial gain. His first appearance was on 22 February 2011, and he appeared until a special Comic Relief episode on 18 March 2011. He made a short return from 19 August 2011 until 26 August 2011. He first appears when he witnesses Whitney attempting to pickpocket a man but ending up with cuts on her face. Rob rescues her from the situation, and buys her a meal. He gives her his number so she can contact him any time she needs to get away from Walford, before taking her home. They stay in contact and Rob is seen showing a friend a photo of Whitney. When Whitney either rejects or is rejected by all her friends and family, she contacts Rob and he takes her to stay with him. After Whitney has been missing for several days, Lauren Branning tries to phone her, leaving several messages. When she finally gets a voicemail back, it is from Rob saying if she calls again, there will be trouble. Lauren tracks Whitney down to Dartford, but Whitney insists she is fine with Rob, and that they are in love. Rob meets Lauren at their bedsit and invites her out with them, but Lauren leaves. Rob then leaves Whitney alone with Chris and it is revealed that Rob is using Whitney to pay off his debts. Rob meets Lauren in a café and again invites her out and calls her beautiful. He then threatens her, saying he does not want to see her again. When Rob returns to the bedsit, Whitney is there with Janine Malloy, who says she is taking Whitney home. Whitney refuses to go and Rob ejects Janine from the building. Rob then tells Whitney they are going out immediately, and drags her to the car as she refuses to go. Lauren and Janine watch as Rob drives away with Whitney. Rob takes Whitney to a house where she meets Chloe , another girl being exploited. Whitney realises she is there to have sex with men, so asks Rob if she can leave. Rob says to either be nice to his friends or he will hurt her. He grabs her and locks her in a room. She is unable to open the windows so when she hears people outside the door, she smashes a window, jumps to the ground and runs away with Rob calling after her. She then stops a car and asks for help. She later returns to Walford after being arrested for shoplifting. Her half brother Ryan Malloy learns of what happened and wants to find Rob but Whitney says he has moved. When Whitney starts a relationship with a man named Lee, it is revealed that he is a friend of Rob's, and when Whitney agrees to meet Lee by text, Rob takes control of Lee's mobile phone. Whitney goes to meet Lee and is shocked to see Rob instead. She is taken in by his charm until she texts Lee not to come, and then sees the message on Rob's phone. She allows Rob to take her home but then tells him to wait outside while she escapes through the back door and hitches a lift to Southend-on-Sea with friends. She leaves Rob a voicemail message not knowing that he has followed her. He finds her in her hotel room and tells her how much he loves her, but when Fatboy comes in, Rob attacks him, so Whitney tells him to leave. Fatboy calls Ryan, who comes to Southend to look for Rob. When he finds him, they fight and fall over the edge of the pier. A body is recovered from the sea, and is later revealed to be Rob's. Gallery Rob and Whitney.jpg|Rob talking to whitney Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psychopathic Characters Category:2011 Arrivals Category:2011 Departures Category:2011 Deaths Category:Villains Category:Pimps